Le boulot avant tout Oopah
by Saruwatari Mayu
Summary: Shizuo et Izaya sont au boulot... Ou peut être pas. Mais que font-ils alors ? Mystère... Même si pas mystère. Petit OS de rien du tout, pour l'anniversaire de Tyu-chwan ! *w*


**Le boulot avant tout… Oopah.**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser qu'aujourd'hui est un jour capital, ultra-précieux, à marquer d'une pierre blanche, bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est l'anniversaire de ma **Tyuyuyune** préférée ! \*W*/ Ce petit OS de rien du tout t'est entièrement dédié, mon amour de ma vie, mon soleil de mes nuits ! *-*)

('Fin bon, ça n'empêche pas que les autres me mettent des review, hein… Moi ? Appâter le client ? Noooon, jamais voyons ! =O)

Bref, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce petit truc, mwa… J'vous jure, je m'excitais toute seule rien qu'à imaginer la scène ! xDDD J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, donc !

Disclaimer : Durarara appartient à Ryogo Narita. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but récréatif et en aucun cas lucratif.

* * *

Enjoyez mes amis ! Surtout toi, manamûr ! O/

* * *

Le blond haletait bruyamment. Il allait venir, l'autre le sentait… Il sentait son membre pulser contre sa langue, il sentait sa prise dans ses cheveux se renforcer… Et, comme il l'avait prédit, le blond se libéra dans un râlement rauque, quelques caresses plus tard.

Le brun se redressa, avalant goulûment la semence de son « ennemi » de toujours. Ah ! Que cela pouvait être jouissif, de le voir ainsi, la chemise débraillée, le pantalon froissé, sa main tremblante se cramponnant fermement aux draps, essayant de se remettre de son troisième orgasme consécutif ! Se léchant avidement les doigts, pour nettoyer ce qui avait coulé de la jouissance de l'autre, il se rapprocha d'un geste félin de lui, un sourire malicieux pendu aux lèvres.

- Eh bien… Tu es toujours aussi… Sensible, Shi-zu-chan, murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du « barman » en laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur. A croire que cela fait des semaines que personne ne s'est amusé avec ça…

- Va te faire foutre, lui cracha Shizuo entre ses dents, toujours secoué de légers tremblements.

- Oooh, ce que tu peux être méchant ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! se lamenta le brun en se redressant pour admirer le visage du blond, un air faussement blessé sur le visage. Tu sais que tu es vachement gros, d'en bas ! C'est trop dur, ma bouche n'est pas assez grande…

Shizuo le foudroya du regard, priant tous les dieux d'Ikebukuro pour qu'enfin, ENFIN, il se TAISE. Mais c'est bien connu, les dieux d'Ikebukuro n'aimaient pas Heiwajima Shizuo. En revanche, ils adoraient Orihara Izaya… Peuh. Favoritisme.

- Mais, tu vois, continua donc le brun, je le fais quand même… Par ce que ça te fais plaisir…

Il s'arrêta et se rapprocha à nouveau du blond, et ils étaient cette fois tellement proches, que Shizuo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Izaya tout près de ses lèvres, ses cheveux noirs sur son front… Et son corps si désirable plaqué au sien. Argh. Il allait le faire plonger pour harcèlement moral - et sexuel ! - au travail !

Par ce que oui, actuellement, Shizuo et Izaya étaient au travail. … Excusez-moi, je reformule : étaient CENSES être au travail. Par ce qu'à cet instant précis, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une chambre de Môtel miteuse et crade à souhait, où même un clochard n'aurait jamais mis les pieds. Mais que voulez-vous, lorsque l'on est jeune, frais, dispo, qu'on a pas eu le temps d'utiliser sa main droite ces trois dernières semaines et qu'on a à son entière disposition un corps tout aussi jeune, frais et bandant, la libido reprends vite ses droits… Et malheureusement pour les deux hommes, la libido ne se soucie pas de trop des mites et des cafards. Quoi, que, Izaya ne semblait pas être dérangé par le bruit des rats couinant derrière la cloison - et Shizuo avait pu distinguer des couinements d'autres choses, aussi… Comme quoi, chez un homme, la libido est vraiment plus importante que la raison… -, contrairement au blond qui ne SUPPORTAIT pas ces indésirables.

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, Shizuo, le grand, l'invincible Shizuo avait bien une peur bleue des rongeurs en tout genre. Bon, certes, il ne se mettait pas à courir et à hurler comme une fillette dès qu'il en voyait un, mais tout de même. Si ce n'avait été la dextérité d'Izaya, la seule présence des indésirables lui aurait suffi à perdre toute envie d'activités à deux - ou plus, d'ailleurs, faut savoir profiter de la vie de temps en temps.

Tiens, parlons-en de la dextérité d'Izaya ! Putain, il faisait ça tous les soirs depuis cinq ans ou quoi ?

Bon, d'accord, il était peut être un peu plus… Sensible que la plupart des hommes. Mais quand même, TROIS FOIS en moins d'une demi-heure ? Et ils n'en étaient toujours qu'aux préliminaires !

Shizuo sursauta en sentant son membre être englouti une nouvelle fois. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa le brun qui s'affairait - pour la quatrième fois ! Il était jamais fatigué ou quoi ? - sur son sexe, suçant, léchant, baisant l'organe du blond. Celui-ci se remit à pousser des gémissements rauques, qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler tant bien que mal.

- Putain… I-Iza… Aaah… Izaya, bordel !

Le brun releva malicieusement les yeux vers lui, et battit des cils innocemment, tout en continuant sa gâterie comme un chef. Non mais, cette fois c'était sûr : il faisait ça tous les soirs. Shizuo n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus érotiques et les plus fantasmagoriques, qu'il existait quelqu'un en ce bas monde capable de faire autant de bien à un homme simplement avec sa bouche. Le blond se sentit durcir sous les caresses et les coups de langues d'Izaya, et la vague de plaisir qui le submergea une nouvelle fois lui indiqua qu'il était prêt à jouir une quatrième fois dans la bouche du brun. Sentant également cela, ce dernier eut un petit sourire victorieux. Shizuo était fort. Shizuo était beau. Shizuo était l'incarnation même du mâle avec un grand M. Shizuo était un dominateur en puissance. Et c'était cela qui l'avait énervé, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Par ce qu'il était manipulateur. Et il est bien connu que les manipulateurs n'aiment pas être dominés…

Enfin. Entendons-nous. Ils n'aiment pas être dominés _sans leur accord_. Après, être consentant est une autre histoire… Car se laisser dominer intentionnellement, c'était une forme de manipulation, non ? Et c'était précisément cela qu'adorait Izaya lorsqu'il couchait avec Shizuo. Il savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, que le blond désirait son corps à un point que ça lui faisait mal. Qu'il aurait juste voulu le prendre dans tous les sens, le ravager comme jamais il n'avait été ravagé. Mais Izaya ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Il arborait un air soumis, agissait comme un véritable esclave prêt à tout pour satisfaire son maître, mais c'était toujours lui qui menait la danse.

La preuve : depuis que Shizuo l'avait traîné ici, il ne lui avait toujours pas accorder l'accès à son intimité. A vrai dire, il était même totalement habillé. Bon, son t-shirt était peut être un peu trop relevé, mais son pantalon était toujours à sa place, malgré l'ardeur touchante - au sens d'Izaya, bien entendu - que le blond avait mis à vouloir l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce. Si ne ce n'est le déchirer.

Une main puissante le sortit de ses pensées. Shizuo avait, encore une fois, agrippé ses cheveux, mais pas pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, cette fois…

- Putain, tu veux ma mort ou quoi, enflure ? souffla-t-il, les traits déformés par une rage et un désir mal contenus. Izaya se contenta de le fixer d'un air aguicheur, à la limite de la provocation.

- Tu me fais mal, fit-il en effleurant les doigts du blond qui emprisonnaient sa tignasse noire. Shizuo fut tenté de lui répliquer que de toute façon, il adorait quand ça faisait mal, mais la brûlure qu'il ressentait au bas-ventre l'empêchait de sortir une phrase correcte. Il desserra brusquement sa poigne et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le matelas peu confortable. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le corps de son ennemi - ou amant, ça marche aussi - se pencher sur lui, ses mains aux doigts longs et fins parcourir sensuellement son corps, ses lèvres humide venir chercher les siennes. Sans répondre au baiser ni l'approfondir, Shizuo le laissa faire. Il était épuisé. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir plusieurs orgasmes lorsqu'il était avec Izaya. Mais pas en si peu de temps… De plus, son érection le brûlait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des habiles effleurements du brun. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut tel que le blond crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir. Izaya jouait maintenant avec ses tétons, titillant, mordillant les billes de chaire devenues rouges vif.

- Hey, grogna le blond, toujours entre ses dents pour retenir le flots de gémissements qu'il sentait venir.

- Mmmh ? fit le brun en se redressant nonchalamment et en envoyant un regard rempli de séduction passive à son amant - ou ennemi, ça marche aussi. Shizuo poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Bordel d'enfoiré, tu vas me laisser te prendre oui ou merde ? demanda-t-il en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas simplement retourner le brun et lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Quelle grossièreté dans tes propos ! s'indigna faussement Izaya en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur les hanches, comme une mère qui gronderait son fils pour avoir dit son premier gros mot. Ce qui énerva grandement Shizuo, s'il est même besoin de le préciser. Il y avait un vieux proverbe qui disait « Il ne faut jamais réveiller l'ours qui dort ». Bon, peut être que c'était eau et pas ours, mais ça revenait au même : il ne fallait jamais pousser Heiwajima Shizuo dans ses dernières limites. Lorsqu'il était au lit avec ses amants, il faisait toujours très attention. Sa toute première fois, il avait presque broyé les os de son partenaire, et il s'en était voulu énormément. Même dans le feu de l'action, même pendant qu'il atteignait la jouissance, il gardait toujours à l'esprit sa force phénoménale, et se répétait sans cesse de ne pas y aller trop fort.

Mais avec Izaya, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait l'air de _vouloir_ que Shizuo s'énerve. Il le cherchait, le provoquait sans arrêt, jouant avec lui comme on joue avec un toutou. Bien que le blond le haïssait - ce n'était pas par ce qu'il leur arrivait à présent d'avoir des petits rapprochements intimes que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait, Mon Dieu non -, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Le frapper jusqu'à la mort, lui balancer des voitures dessus, ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Disons les choses franchement : il aimait ça. Mais comme ça, dans cette situation, ce n'était pas bien. Même les bêtes avaient une conscience, et celle de Shizuo s'obstinait à refuser de forcer sa route jusqu'au brun, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, malgré l'énergie immesurable qu'il employait pour éviter de le blesser, cet enfoiré de petit bâtard continuait à le chercher !

- T'es maso, Izaya, lâcha-t-il alors que le brun continuait de jouer distraitement avec ses mamelons.

- Possible… répondit-il d'un air distrait, visiblement absorbé dans sa tâche.

- Hey.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu te grouilles pas de te foutre sous moi, je te jure que tu vas souffrir.

- Je suis choqué ! Comment peux-tu me menacer, moi qui voues tout mon être à ton seul plaisir, hum ? le titilla encore un peu le brun. Il sentait que c'était pour bientôt. Il avait beau être « maso », il n'en était pas suicidaire pour autant. Il savait jusqu'où il pouvait s'amuser avec le blond, et où était sa limite. Shizuo le foudroya du regard, mais Izaya n'y accorda aucune importance. Maintenant, il s'agissait de se préparer convenablement au visiteur de marque qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le brun sauta allègrement du lit et se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers son sac. Il se baissa pour y prendre un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Ah, là là, heureusement qu'il pensait à toujours en garder dans ses affaires ! Shizuo n'était pas du genre à faire beaucoup de préliminaires… Bon, il était certain qu'il appréciait beaucoup - énormément, je dirais même - les petites gâteries si expertes de son amant, mais lui-même n'en faisait pas autant. De mémoire d'homme, JAMAIS Shizuo n'avait fait de fellation à qui que ce soit. Il se contraignait à toujours préparer ses amants, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Les sentir se contracter, les entendrent gémir sous lui, la façon dont leurs yeux exprimaient un désir mal retenu, tout cela l'excitait beaucoup trop pour qu'il résiste à la tentation de simplement les prendre sans autres formalités. Mais, encore une fois, les bêtes avaient aussi une conscience, et en ce moment, tandis qu'il fixait le fessier d'Izaya se mouvoir d'une façon plus provocante que jamais, tandis qu'il refermait son sac lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, il avait l'urgente envie de dire merde à cette saloperie. Qui était le con qui avait inventé les consciences, hein ?

Le brun se retourna avec grâce vers lui, son éternel petit sourire moqueur perché à ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il revint près du lit, mais mit un minimum de distance entre lui et le blond. Il avait beau dire ça en plaisantant, Shizuo en avait vraiment une TRES grosse, et il était obligé d'avoir un minimum de préparation. Masochiste mais pas suicidaire. D'un geste expert, il défit sa ceinture et la déposa à côté de lui. Il ouvrit sa braguette, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Shizuo. Pas dans une manœuvre séductrice, cette fois, mais comme mesure de sécurité. Il faisait attention à ses moindres gestes, prêt à le repousser s'il voulait se servir un peu trop vite.

Izaya enleva rapidement son pantalon et son boxer, les envoyant d'un geste distrait vers un coin de la pièce. Restant uniquement en t-shirt, il envoya un regard à la fois moqueur et menaçant au blond, dont la colonne de chaire était toujours aussi droite. Rien que le fait de voir Izaya se dessaper l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais il savait ce qu'il en était…

- Je sais, dit-il en soutenant le regard du brun, je regarde mais je ne touche pas.

- Pas encore… le corrigea l'autre avec un sourire en coin. Et voilà que la torture recommençait… Shizuo, faisant des efforts monstres pour se maîtriser, admira les gestes lascifs de son amant tandis que celui-ci léchait ses doigts pour les mouiller un minimum. Il le regarda les porter lentement vers le bas de son dos, insérer lentement son index dans son intimité, fixa son visage prendre une teinte rosée sous la douleur et le plaisir, ses yeux se plisser légèrement… Putain, ce mec allait le rendre dingue. Si c'était pas déjà fait. Doucement, Izaya commença à effectuer de lents va-et-vient, insérant un deuxième doigt. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante, saccadée, ses yeux devinrent humides, sa bouche se déforma sous les gémissements qu'il poussait…

« Ne pas se jeter sur lui, ne pas se jeter sur lui, ne pas se jeter sur lui… » se répétait désespérément Shizuo, en s'entendant gémir lui aussi, rien qu'en profitant de la vue.

- Putain… ragea-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- M-Mais… Je n'ai pas le… Aahn… Le choix, Shizu-chan… Par ce que - Ah ! - toi… T-Tu ne le fais jamais… C'est de ta faute…

- Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule… fit le blond, les lèvres tremblantes du plaisir que lui procurait la voix si sexy de son amant. Torture. Argh. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir longtemps…

- Ah !

Le petit cri de plaisir d'Izaya fit l'effet d'une bombe sur le corps de Shizuo. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, le plaqua violemment sur le lit, arrachant un rictus de douleur au brun.

- Shizu-chan… Tu pourrais au moins mettre le préservatif non ? Je sais que j'te fais bander, mais quand même…

- Ta. GUEULE. Et ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-comme-ça, enfoiré.

Izaya eut un petit rire moqueur, et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il ouvrit légèrement les jambes, l'invitant à se servir autant qu'il le voulait. Shizuo poussa un rugissement de rage et pénétra le brun brutalement, arrachant à ce dernier un cri de douleur. Le blond sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était si douloureux que ça. Accordant à peine à son amant le temps de s'habituer à la présence étrangère, il commença à mouvoir son bassin à un rythme élevé, ce qui ne plut pas à l'informateur.

- D - AH ! D-Doucement, Shi - Aah, n-ngh, moins v-vite…

- Tais-toi, ordonna Shizuo, en baissant cependant un peu la cadence. Tu es plus sexy quand tu ne parles pas.

Izaya releva la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une luxure follement excitante, lui offrant son cou. Le blond ne se fit pas prier : il s'appliqua à laisser de belles traces de morsures près de la clavicule, à la nuque, sur l'épaule… Là où ses dents pouvaient mordre, elles mordaient, provoquant un redoublement de cris et de gémissements de la part d'Izaya.

Le brun, lui, était en proie à un état d'extase qu'il aurait presque qualifié de « parfait ». Shizuo lui avait fait prendre un aphrodisiaque ou quoi ? C'était si bon… Cela en paraissait irréel…

- Encore… Plus… Shi - AAH !

Le blond sut qu'il venait de frapper contre la prostate de son ennemi juré. Les vagues de plaisir qu'Izaya ressentait faisait trembler ses membres, le poussait à crier sans cesse le nom de son amant, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ne le voulant pas, de toute façon… C'était si… Voluptueux… Bestial… Si bon. Shizuo encercla sa taille et le ramena vers lui, lui-même se rabattant vers les oreillers. Izaya appuya ses avant-bras contre son torse, sentant le membre s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui, lui arrachant des hurlements de plaisir. Les mouvements de bassin de Shizuo, la force avec laquelle il appuyait sur la taille du brun pour aller plus loin, sa façon de souffler son nom entre ses dents…

- Bouge ! cria-t-il presque, fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par la proche jouissance qu'il sentait arriver. Et de la façon dont il se sentait aspiré par Izaya, lui aussi n'en était pas loin. Obéissant, le brun entama des mouvements de bassin violents, s'empalant lui-même sur le membre de Shizuo, redoublant de gémissements et de cris, accompagnant son amant vers le septième ciel.

Enfin, Shizuo se sentit venir. Il voulut se retirer du brun, mais celui-ci enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, lui commandant silencieusement de continuer. Avec un grand cri rauque, il se libéra totalement dans l'intimité d'Izaya, faisant crier son amant à son tour. Encore quelques va-et-vient, et c'était au tour du brun d'atteindre l'orgasme, son sperme giclant sur le torse trempé de sueur de son ennemi.

Il se laissa tomber sur le blond, haletant, des larmes de plaisir se battant pour franchir leur mince barrière. Shizuo, dans le même état, attendit un moment avant de le basculer sur le côté, se retirant doucement de lui. Sa propre semence, dégoulinant entre les jambes d'Izaya, lui donna presque envie de recommencer. Mais il se résonna, il ne fallait pas pousser sur la résistance du jeune homme non plus… Celui-ci, quant à lui, savourait les sensations que lui provoquait ce liquide chaud en lui.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Shizu-chan, tu n'es vraiment pas patient, tu sais ?

Shizuo grommela quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un « J'm'en fous ». Le blond ferma les yeux, se rabattant sur son dos, une main derrière la tête. Izaya admira son profil hautain, inaccessible. Bon, il devait se l'avouer : il était vraiment maso. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes assez folles pour apprécier de se faire prendre sauvagement, de se faire pilonner de la sorte. Quoi, que, Shizuo était étrangement prévenant, lorsqu'ils étaient au lit…

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement du blond, et commença à tracer affectueusement, presque amoureusement – j'ai dit presque ! N'oublions pas qu'ils se haïssent, ces deux là ! - les muscles de son amant, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Shizuo rouvrit un œil, et poussa un profond soupir.

- T'en as jamais assez ? lui demanda-t-il, sans se retirer pour autant.

- Hmm… Non ?

Le blond soupira à nouveau. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une salle de bains… La douche était inutilisable, noire de crasse. Pareil pour les toilettes… La seule chose un tant soit peu utilisable était le lavabo. Shizuo s'en servit donc pour se débarbouiller un minimum, histoire de ne pas puer le sexe et la transpiration en repartant au boulot. Il repartit dans la chambre, et força Izaya à faire de même. Il entreprit de se rhabiller avec des vêtements propres. Izaya avait beau être rempli de défauts - et c'est peu dire -, il avait au moins une qualité : la prévoyance. Il n'était pas arrivé une seule fois sans qu'il emporte dans ses affaires une tenue de rechange pour chacun d'entre eux. Bonne chose, pensait Shizuo en ce moment.

- Diiiiis, Shi-zu-chan !

Ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver.

- Quoi ? répondit-il sur un ton dur.

- J'ai dix-huit appels manqués et quarante-deux messages non lus en provenance de Shinra, tu sais ?

- Ah ?

- Ben oui. Il voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'on rentrait pour s'occuper de finir notre boulot…

- Ah, ouais. C'est vrai qu'on lui a refilé le tout…

Izaya eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha de son amant.

- Dis… Il à l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main… Si on continuait… Juste un peu ?

Juste un peu ? Ben voyons.

* * *

Des coups de feu se firent entendre non loin. Shinra sursauta violemment. Il flippait à mort dans ce coin de Chicago où le non-droit était maître… Il devait soigner un grand parrain de la mafia américaine… Ce mec avait carrément envoyé un jet privé directement à Ikebukuro, près de chez lui, pour l'obliger à venir… Il avait réussi à convaincre deux gardes du corps de venir avec lui, mais bizarrement, ils avaient étrangement disparus…

- Bordeeeeel, Shizuo, Izaya, j'vous buterais, un jour, j'vous buterais ! Celtyyyyyy, à l'aiiideuh…


End file.
